Darkness In the Black
by MissLizzymizzy
Summary: What happen to Sirius behind the veil. Is he alive? Read and see. Post-OOTP AU Pairing SBHG Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness In the Black

By MissLizzymizzy

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs JK Rowling.

Darkness.

Why does it have to be so damn dark?

Cold too. It is almost as bad as my cell in Azkaban. At least here I don't have dementors.

Bloody veil.

I should be with Harry, not here. I guess I'm dead. I always thought that when I died I would see James and Lily. Get to see their smiling faces. Instead I'm here in this hell.

Can't even use my wand

Maybe I'm being punished for not protecting James and Lily. For convincing James and Lily to switch secret keepers. I should have never done that. Maybe they would be alive.

At least I should have told Dumbledore that we change.

I've change my mind this place is worse than Azkaban. It's to quiet. At least in Azkaban there was always someone screaming or yelling. Here there's nothing.

Silence is good sometimes, but here it's torture. All I can hear is my thoughts, and that's not good.

Oh what could give just to hear someone, anyone talk. I wouldn't care if they hated me and called me every bad name under the sun. Just to hear something would make my day.

Or night. I can't really tell if it's day or night in here can I?

Damn it's cold.

I wonder if I could change into Padfoot. Would it be possible?

Concentrate

Yes! I'm changing. I have never been as grateful as I am now that I became an Animagus.

I think I am going to go to sleep. Hopefully I'll wake from this horrible dream. No nightmare.

Well there it is. My first chapter. Now I'm new at this so be nice. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness In the Black

Darkness In the Black

By MissLizzymizzy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter Two

_The house was in ruins. Oh God no. _

_James! Lily! _

_Inside my worst fear was confirmed. _

_My best friend was on the floor. His blank dead eyes stared up at me._

_No this can't be happening._

_Lily! Harry! Please let them be alive. _

_Oh no. My hopes are crushed. She's dead_

_Tears pour down my face. I began to shake. My friends are gone. Peter betrayed us._

_I dare not look at Harry and see his lifeless body. Yet a noise, a gurgle makes me rush to the crib. _

_Bright green eyes greet me._

_How is this possible?_

"_Pafoo" Harry cried out._

_Gently I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. _

_To my horror Harry had cut on his forehead _

_In the shape of a lightning bolt it stood out red and bloody._

I woke up gasping for air. Oh how I hate dreaming of that night. It haunts me constantly.

It's my constant reminder that I fail James and Lily. I will never forget.

Well isn't this just a wonderful way to start the morning. If it is morning.

I bet Molly is cooking breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and ham. With a nice tall glass of pumpkin juice.

I'm hungry.

I wish someone would throw an apple or something through the veil. I wonder what Harry is having for breakfast.

God Harry.

He will not won't anything to eat. He probably thinks this is his fault.

If he is anything like his father he's going to break something. I remember when James's parents were murdered by Voldemort he trash our dormitory. All we could do was watch and make sure he didn't hurt himself. When he calm down we help him with his grief.

I'm glad Harry has loyal friends like Ron and Hermione.

They will be there for him.

If only I was there now.

If only I wasn't dead.

Am I dead?

I am starting to think I am alive.

Ok if I am alive that means I can escape.

So all I got to do is find the exit.

Sounds simple but its pitch black

Damn.

Well I can do it.

Won't be problem. Especially since I was the first prisoner to escape Azkaban.

It will be easy.

Right?

Well there is my second chapter. Now as I told you before I'm new at this so be nice. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness in the Black

By MissLizzymizzy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter Three

Well isn't this just a waste of energy.

I've been walking for hours and still haven't found a door or a wall.

You would think there would be something.

Maybe I'm not really here. Maybe I'm unconscious.

Maybe I'm like Sleeping Beauty. Someone has to kiss me to wake me up.

Maybe I'm going crazy.

It would be my luck that I would escape but they would have to put me in St. Mungo's.

At least they would feed me.

I'm so hungry right now that I would even eat Hagrid's rock cakes.

I'm going to die in here. I can't escape.

I just wish I could be there for Harry. I have hardly been Godfather of the year material.

I'm so tried. I feel as if all the fight has left my body. I'm weak from lack of food. My throat is sore from yelling for help.

I will never see the light of day ever again.

I am forever more stuck in this dark abyss.

I never thought I would go this way.

I always thought that I would die in a battle or from an angry ex-girlfriend.

Never like this.

Yet I'm not ready to die. I don't won't to die.

That's why I'm still walking.

There has got to be a door somewhere.

I wonder if the door is up above my head.

Perhaps if I jump I can reach it.

Ok

One

Two

Three

BAM

Ouch! My butt!

Sirius Black's Lessons in life number 12: Never jump really high when you're in a pitch- black dark room.

So that didn't work.

Let me try again.

One

Two

Hey whats that.

Thank Merlin.

I see something.

No one will believe this but I have seen the light.

Hello! Can anyone hear me!

Oh crap!

Have you experience flying without a broom.

Cause what ever they just did has me flying towards them.

Just a little closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Ahhh! My eyes!

It's too bright.

Someone turn the lights off.

Aha! That's better

"Your welcome Sirius"

I know that voice.

"Hello Dumbledore."

So here is my third chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. I will have the fourth chapter out soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness in the Black

By MissLizzymizzy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the great author J.K.Rowling

Chapter Four

I don't think I have ever been as glad to see those annoying twinkling blue eyes.

"Welcome back Sirius."

I have never been too much of an emotional person but those three simple words had me in tears.

I tried to speak my gratitude to Dumbledore but the words evaded me.

As if he read my mind he nodded his head.

"Where's Harry?" I croaked out.

"He's safe with his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore replied.

"Try not to speak. Save your energy." He told me.

Now knowing that Harry was safe I let the creeping darkness of unconsciousness take over.

"Yuck! What the bloody hell is that?" I yelled out.

"That Mr. Black is Nutrition supplement potion and lower your voice. You may be a patient but I will not have you yelling in here." Said Madam Pomfrey."

"But the stuff is gross."

"Would you rather stay here for the week instead of taking the potion?" she asked.

"This is the most delicious potion Madam Pomfrey."

"Much better." She smiled.

As I finished drinking the nasty potion the doors opened up and reveled an excited Remus.

For a moment he just stared at me then quicker than lightning he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I thought I lost you." He cried.

"Never" I replied.

Feeling tears building in my eyes I held onto my friend. Afraid that if I let go I'll find myself back in that dark prison.

"It really good to see you Moony."

"It good to see you Padfoot. For awhile there I thought I was the last Marauder." He said

"For awhile I thought you were going to be the only one left."

We sat there in silence thinking of I just said. I don't know about Remus but the question what if Dumbledore had not been able to save me, flashed in my mind.

Would I be still in there?

Would I be dead?

Shaking my head I turned to Remus who seem to be lost in his thoughts.

"So what's happen since I've been gone?" I asked.

"Well the Ministry has acknowledged that Voldemort is alive. Harry and Dumbledore have regained their popularity. Also it is being said that they are sacking Fudge." Remus Replied

"It's been a busy three day's hasn't it?" I said.

"Oh but I left out the best for last. In according to law by the Ministry of Magic Peter Pettigrew was sentence the kiss of the dementor yesterday. Your free Sirius." Said Remus.

I sat back and stared at Remus.

Free

I'm free.

Freedom. A right that I haven't had in fourteen years.

Something I have wished for every night.

Feeling the burden and worry of all those years lift from my shoulders; I closed my eyes and smiled.

Free.

Ok people there was my fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I know your wondering where is the SBHG romance. Don't worry it's coming. To all who review thank you. I will have the fifth chapter out soon. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness in the Black

By MissLizzymizzy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter Five

Aha. Home sweet home

Isn't it just wonderful day to be alive?

The birds are singing. Children are laughing.

_Filth! Scum! Abomination! _

Mother's portrait is screaming.

Quickly rushing over to the portrait I grab hold the curtains and pulled. I wasn't even aware that someone was helping me.

"Shut up you old crone!" I yelled.

Finally after a tremendous effort we manage to close the bloody curtains.

Turning I was surprised to see Hermione standing there staring at me.

"Sirius?" she whispered.

Before I could say anything she fainted.

Crap

Bending down I lightly shook her.

Her eyes shot open.

Those golden brown orbs filled with tears.

"Your alive." She said

She jumped up and buried herself in my arms. Her face pressed against my shoulder.

Her hot tears wetting my shirt.

I rested my chin on the crown of her head.

I breathed in the sweet citrus smell of her.

"Yes I'm alive."

That brought on another round of tears.

I held her, rubbing her back until her breathing fell back into it normal rhythm.

"Are you ok now?" I asked

She nodded her head.

Stepping back I took a good look at her.

Her hair is bushy and wild.

Her face is streak with tears.

Her eyes are blood-shot.

I have never seen anything more beautiful.

Uh oh bad dog Padfoot.

I'm old enough to be her father.

Think of something else.

Think of something else.

Snape

Snape Naked.

That will work.

Now trying to get that image out of my head I grasped her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

"How?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure. Dumbledore did something and got me out."

"Does Harry know?"

"I sent him a letter this morning telling him I'm alive."

"Harry is not going to believe your letter. He probably will think someone is pranking him." She said.

"He blames himself that you died. Well almost died."

God Harry. I know exactly what he is going though. That guilt, sadness and hatred that fills you up. The knowledge that you're alive but their not. That your suggestion killed James and Lily. Yet now its Harry who thinks he killed me.

If only there was a way to see him and convince him that I'm alive. Dumbledore has already made it clear that it is too dangerous for Harry if I visit.

Wait.

There is a way.

I'm a blasted idiot.

The mirror.

Leaving a startled Hermione in the kitchen I ran to my bedroom.

Where is it? Where did I put it?

Looking under my bed I searched through all the junk.

Eww an old pumpkin pastry.

Socks

Shirt

Oooh an old copy of Playwizard.

Now is not the time for that.

Yes there it is.

"Sirius?" asked a voice.

Bang!

"Oww! My head." I cried out.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Scooting out from under the bed I rubbed my head with one hand and held the mirror in the other.

"Hey Remus."

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yep."

"I haven't seen that thing since seventh year."

"Harry's got the other one."

"And you're going to talk to him."

"That's the plan."

"Have you tried it?" he asked.

"Not yet. I hope he hears it."

I looked into the mirror and spoke "Harry Potter".

We waited and waited.

Nothing.

"Come on Potter. Answer the mirror."

Then Harry's face appeared.

"Sirius." He looked in shock.

"Hey kiddo."

"But..but you're dead. I saw you die. Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"It me. I'm the one you call Snuffles."

"Sirius, but how?" he asked.

"Dumbledore."

So concern about my godson's well being I didn't notice Remus leave the room.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. If I had only blocked my mind none of this would have happen." He said

"Stop right there. This was not your fault. It was Voldemort's."

"But it is my fault. I should have listen to Hermione when she told me Voldemort might have been creating that vision." He said.

"Harry now you listen to me. This was not your fault. Voldemort has hoodwinked smarter wiser wizards and witches than you. Understand?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now tell me why you face looks crooked." I asked.

"Oh umm I sort of broke the mirror after you die.. went missing." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix it next time I see you."

"Sirius, I'm really happy you're back."

"Me too kiddo me too."

I heard something squeaky on Harry's end.

"Hey what 's that noise?"

He groaned "That's Aunt Petunia yelling. She wants me to weed the flowerbeds. I better go."

Petunia. Oh how I hate that woman. How can such a vile creature be related to Lily?

"See you later Harry."

"Bye Sirius."

The mirror went blank.

Relived to have spoken with Harry I relaxed.

He's going to be ok.

For now.

If only I could take him away from the Dursleys. Away from Voldemort and all this death.

If only

A/N

Well there was my fifth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to have the sixth chapter out soon. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness in the Black

Darkness in the Black

By MissLizzymizzy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling

Chapter Six

"Wake Up Sirius!"

"Err mmway."

"Come on Sirius rise and shine. There's an Order meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Go away Moony." I mumbled.

"Fine you asked for it. One…Two…Three!"

"AHH! Damn it Moony that water was freezing." I yelled

"You wouldn't get up."

"Yeah but did you have to pour water on me."

"Yes now get up and get dressed."

There's nothing like starting out the day by being woken up with a bucket of water.

Casting a drying charm I threw on some clothes and shoes and ran down the stairs.

The hallway was filled with people. To crowded in my opinion.

Standing in the shadows I watched the people around me.

Their faces showed a mix of sadness and fear.

Some had tears in their eyes as looked around the room.

Apparently they didn't know that I'm alive.

I need to change that.

I stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey guys."

Silence.

"So…how is everyone on this beautiful day?"

More Silence then.

"Sirius Black! How dare you not tell me sooner that you are alive." yelled A very angry Metamorphmagus.

"Umm well you see umm…I wanted it to a surprise." I lied

Slap!

"Oww! That hurt Tonks."

"I'll do worse if you ever do something like this again." She said.

Next thing I know she's squeezing all the life out of me.

"Air." I gasped out.

Reluctantly she let go.

Regaining control of my breathing I glanced at Tonks.

Something is wrong.

I can't remember a time when she didn't have her hair done out in wild color.

Her is hair brown.

She looks depressed.

Maybe its because she thought I was dead.

Yeah that's it.

Yet she knows now that I'm alive and she is still is like that.

I didn't have time to ponder on it cause Dumbledore entered the room.

"Hello everyone. I see that you now know that Sirius Black is once again with us." He said

"How is it possible Black's alive?" asked an oily voice.

"Snivellus is that you? Are happy to see me?"

"As much as hate to say this it is good see you Black."

Holy crap!

Did he really just say that?

Be nice

Be nice.

Oh Hell.

"Oh Snivelly I never knew you like me so much." I said wiping away a fake tear.

Snape was about to retort when Dumbledore spoke.

"Sirius is with us now because he was not dead. He was trapped behind the veil in a prison. With a little research I was able to find a way to free him." He said

Everyone kept staring at me.

A little disturbing.

Dumbledore luckily changed the subject.

"On to our second order of business. Rufus Scrimgeour. I believe we will have to tread carefully around him. Something tells me not all of his intentions are good. Keep a close eye on him." He said

"Sir do you think he is working with Voldemort?" Kingsley asked.

"At this moment no. I have a high suspicion he is a about to become a Death Eater."

Fearful. That's how I feel right now.

The thought of Voldemort gaining control of the ministry chills me to the bone.

Fear.

It covers us like a thick fog.

I fear of what's to come.

Will I be able to protect my friends?

"Since there is a big chance that the Death Eaters may attack the students; I would like to ask for volunteers to guard Hogwarts and King's Cross." Dumbledore said.

Many hands rose in the air including my own.

"Wonderful. To those who have volunteered I thank you. I will soon have the times for your shifts soon." He said.

"Sir when is Harry going leave the Durleys?" I asked.

"Soon. I will going there myself to fetch him."

Yes!

I get see him soon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I conclude this meeting. I hope you all safely make it home today. Oh Sirius may I speak to you in a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

The room slowly filled out. Many people were shaking my hand. Telling me how happy they where to see me.

It is a little annoying.

Finally the last person left the room.

"Sirius I have a mission for you." He said. His eyes staring into mine. There twinkle almost non-existent.

"Even with all the protection around the school there are still many dangers to the students. I know for a fact that some students have followed their parent's footsteps and have become Death Eaters. I need someone with your skill and knowledge of the school to help me. I would like for you to become the History teacher." He said.

Me a teacher?

"But Sir I don't think the parents of the students would like have the children taught by an ex-convict." I said

"Yes there will be some angry parents, but I do think most will appreciate you teaching. Besides I need a History teacher. I manage to convince Professor Binns to resign. You made marvelous grades in History. Very few students have outdone your grades." He said.

I can't disagree with what he said. I always did love History. Though when most of the non- dark magic books at Grimmauld were History books you learn to appreciate the subject.

But still a teacher.

Could I do it?

I would get to see Harry everyday.

This could be fun

"I accept."

A/N Well here is my sixth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will soon have the seventh chapter out soon. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness in the Black

By MissLizzymizzy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK.Rowling

Chapter Seven

What the hell am I doing?

What possessed me to become a teacher?

Yeah sure I'm good with History.

I can tell you who was the Minster of Magic in 1745.

Or when Magic Carpets became illegal.

But still can you see me Sirius Black a teacher?

This is Insane.

Crazy.

Ok I have made up my mind. I'm going to tell Dumbledore that I have changed my mind about the job.

I tell him soon as I finish packing my trunk.

All right I think I have everything.

Except.

Going over to my desk I picked up the last remaining item.

A dark mahogany box.

Within the box it contains letters, pictures, and keepsakes.

Opening it my eyes focus on three little sparkling objects.

James and Lily's wedding rings.

It's amazing how these beautiful symbols of love and hope can bring on so much sadness.

Knowing the original owners will never ever wear them.

I still remember the day James bought Lily's engagement ring.

He was so happy and giddy.

I was ready to hit him after he asked me the fifteenth time if Lily-love would marry him.

He asked her at our graduation. When Lily said yes James fainted.

One day I plan to give them to Harry.

When he's ready of course.

Snapping the box close I placed it in my trunk.

"Hey Sirius its time to go" Remus said as walked into the room.

"Feeling nervous?" he asked

"That's one way to describe how I'm feeling."

"You'll do fine."

"Yeah sure" I scoffed

"No really you will." He said

"Moony what makes you think I can teach a class?" I asked

"Simple you know everything about history and you like being the center of attention." He replied.

"I can do this Remus?"

"Yes you can. Now that you've got that in your head we can go."

Sighing, I grabbed my trunk and pulled it down the stairs.

"Wait we?" I asked

Remus smirked "You must be getting old Sirius. Don't you remember that I'm one of the volunteers to help guard the school?"

"Hey you're a month older than me. You're the one who's old. "

"Yes but that makes me wiser."

"Is that what they're calling gray hair these days." I shot back.

Remus responded by giving me a crude gesture.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I was startled by Order members rushing in the kitchen. Some of which had spell burns, cuts, and were showing signs of being under the Cruciatus.

Gaining the attention of Kingsley I pulled him over to side.

"What the hell happen?" I bluntly asked.

"The Abbotts were attacked. When we arrived we were to late. Their dead Sirius." He told me. His eyes glazed over with pain and sorrow.

Anger and sadness filled within me at the news. Why does it have to be the innocents? The Abbotts weren't even in the Order or work in the Ministry They weren't a threat to anybody.

Damn this war!

"Sirius we need to go." Remus murmured

Nodding my head I walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder, I stepped in and shouted "Hogwarts".

A/N Ok folks here's my seventh chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank all the good people who reviewed. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness in the Black

By MissLizzymizzy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter Eight

Everything in my body is numb.

I feel as if I'm in a dream.

Nightmare to be exact.

I barley even notice that I had arrived in Dumbledore's Office.

Stepping out of the fireplace I glanced around the room.

There sitting at his desk was Dumbledore.

Never had he look so old as he did right now.

The roaring sound of fire signaled that Remus had arrived.

Brushing off some soot from his clothes Remus came and stood beside me.

"Sirius Remus please take a seat." Dumbledore asked.

Easing myself down into a chair near the desk I waited in silence for Dumbledore to speak. Dumbledore glazed at the both of us with tired eyes. "I afraid that today's attack is only a taste of what's to come. According to my sources the attack was merely scare tactic." He said

Scare tactic. Something Voldemort did in the first war. By killing random families he brought the wizarding world to its knees only by fear. One reason so many people are afraid to say the name Voldemort.

"Along with the information of today's attack I was informed of a planed attack on the school train. I have placed many wards onto the train and the Ministry will have Aurors guarding it. Yet I feel that this will not be enough. While the outside of the train will be guarded the inside will be unprotected.

"Sir do you think some students will attack others?" Remus asked

"Remus I know for a fact of ten students whom have taken the dark mark. We must protect the other students. Especially Harry. He will be the main target during the attack. Also Ron and Hermione will need to heavily guarded as well. The Death Eaters will most likely be ordered to kidnap either of them as well." Dumbledore said gravely.

Well life just got a bit more complicated.

"One more thing. I would like the one of you to stay at the Borrow till September first. Voldemort may try to attack the Weasleys. He knows that Harry sees them as a second family. Voldemort will use that against Harry. If you did not notice Miss Granger left Headquarters this morning to stay at the Weasleys. She being there makes it more possible that a attack will happen."

Ok how blind am I?

How did I not know that she left the house this morning?

"Tomorrow night I will go to the Dursley's and get Harry. He will be staying at the Borrow." Said Dumbledore.

"Why not you go and get him tonight?" I asked

"There are things I must attend to before I retrieve Harry." He replied.

Why do I get the feeling that Dumbledore is hiding something?

"Oh before you two depart there is something I need to give you." Said Dumbledore.

I watched as he pulled out two musty envelopes. Yellowed with age they were.

"These letters should have been given to you both sooner, but no one knew of their existence. It was by accident that I found them," he said.

Holding mine I notice that my name was on it and the handwriting was familiar.

Very familiar.

It's James's handwriting!

Careful opening it I pulled out the letter and started reading.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Well Padfoot what a mess I gotten myself into this time. I'm sorry that your reading this cause if are it means I've died. It saddens me to write this but with our world going to hell in a hand basket its better safe than sorry. Sirius you've been the brother I never had. Ever since that first day on the school train when you turned my hair green I knew that we were going to be pals. As the years went by and the closer we got we did become brothers. Maybe not in blood but in sprit. That's why I chose you to be my man of honor at my wedding. That's why Lily and I picked you to be Harry's godfather._

_If I am to die promise me this, live life to the fullest. I want you to find happiness. Find yourself a wonderful woman that you can't live without and marry her. I want you to be as happy as me. I don't have to tell you how incredible it is to wake up each and every morning with the love of your life next to you. To know that she loves you and you love her._

_Find a woman that will make you smile when you're sad. A woman that you would do just about anything just to hear her laugh. A woman that you challenge hell itself just to protect. One day you will find her. Maybe you already have, and you're just too blind to notice. The day you do marry someone I'll be there, standing right next to you. Maybe not in body but I will be there in sprit._

_Padfoot look after Harry for us. Teach him all of the Marauder's secrets. Hogwarts will need laughter in the times ahead and what better way for laughter are pranks. Just don't tell Lily that I told this. She will have my head. _

_Well Padfoot you mangy mutt take care. I'll miss you like hell. Oh one more thing, turn Snape's hair pink for me. He's always needed some color. _

_Your "Brother"_

_James_

As I finished reading I noticed that my face was wet from tears. I glanced over at Remus. He was in the same shape that I was in. Deep sadness rose within me. Just waiting to burst. Forcing back a sob I looked up at Dumbledore. He just looked back at me, his face mirroring mine.

"I think I'll go to the Weasley's now." I whispered as I stood up. From the corner of my eye I notice Remus do the same. Nodding at Dumbledore I went to the fireplace threw in some floo powder and yelled "The Borrow!"

A/N: Hey guys. So sorry for the delay. I've just been really busy with school and my muse ran away. Collage is a pain but I love it. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Stay tuned in for more chapters soon.


	9. AN

Dear readers,

Hey as much as hate to say this I am going to put this story on hiatus. At the moment I am busy working on my NCIS fic 'He Remembered' and a few other projects. I'm planning to rewrite this story but that is going to take awhile. I will try to work on it soon. Hopefully I will have the story re-written and post new chapters by the end of July.


End file.
